Сит4
и Дарт Вейдер, пара Лордов ситхов, которые управляли Галактикой.]] Лорд ситхов ( ), также известный как владыка ситхов или владыка-ситх, - титул, присваивавшийся могущественному мастеру знания ситов. Описание Прежде чем Дарт Бэйн создал Правило двух, Братство тьмы дало всем Лордам ситхов номинально равный статус среди ситов. Эта стратегия была создана, чтобы предотвратить убийство ситхами друг друга, что было естественным порядком тёмной стороны до формирования Братства. Бэйн увидел в этом нарушение естественного порядка ситхов и очистил Орден, уничтожив Братство Лорда Каана, и вытеснил его своим собственным Правилом двух; два ситха, учитель, чтобы воплощать могущество и ученик, чтобы жаждать его. Термин «Лорд ситов» в целом охватывает представителей обоих полов, хотя некоторые женщины-ситхы, такие как Люмия и Оларис Рея, были Леди ситхов. История Первоначально, «Лорд ситов» относился к высокопоставленный члену общества расы ситхов. Поскольку цивилизация ситхов развивалась, многие награждали себя этим титулом и сражались друг против друга, чтобы заработать высший титул Сит'ари: Верховного повелителя ситхов; Адас и Датка Грауш были такими Верховными повелителями. Список Лордов ситхов Тёмные лорды ситхов (Лидеры ситхов или мастеры-ситхов) отмечены жирным.' Древние ситхы ]] *Король Адас' *'Шар Дахан' *Драмат *Драмат Второй *Дрейпа *Дор Гал-рам *Гару *'Датка Грауш' *Хорак-мул *'Тулак Хорд' *Илдис *Кла *'Лудо Кресш' *Карнесс Муур *'Фридон Надд' *Тритос Нал *'Аджанта Полл' *'Марка Рагнос' *Лорд ситхов в красной броне *Сейес Рогон *'Нага Садоу' *Рин Шууир *Симус ]] *'Неопознанный король ситхов ок. 6900 ДБЯ' *Бо Венда *КсоКсаан Братство ситхов *'Экзар Кун' *'Улик Кель-Дрома' Империя ситхов Ревана *Дарт Гловок *'Дарт Малак' ]] *'Дарт Реван' *Дарт Бэндон Триумвират ситхов *'Дарт Нихилус' *'Дарт Сион' *'Дарт Трейя' Возрождённая Империя ситхов *Адраас *Дарт Анграл *Дарт Барас *Калифо *Дарт Кратис *Экадж *'Император ситхов' *Дарт Хаул *Дарт Айгрол *Дарт Малгус *Маличус *Дарт Марр *Дарт Мекхис *Нанкрэнг *Дарт Танатон *Дарт Воурон *Дарт Скэбрус *Скордж *Виндикан *Дарт Кседрикс После Старых войн ситхов *'Дарт Десолоус' *Дарт Фобос *'Неопознанный Дарт' Новая империя ситов/Тёмный век Республики *Аянос Бактра ]] *'Белия Дарзу' *Саадж Калициан *Аркадия Калимондра *Вилия Калимондра *Чаграс *Дайман *Дромика *Кворлак Форная *Лиоко *Мелакайт *Мандрагалл *На'даз *Неджус *Одион *'Дарт Риван' *'Дарт Руин' *Квиллиан *'Тёмный подлорд' Братство тьмы ]] * 'Каан' * 'Кордис' * 'Копеж' * 'Кас'им' * 'ЛаТор' * 'Севисс Ваа' * 'Каокс Крул' * 'Дарт Бэйн' * 'Гитани' * 'Зирак' * 'Ллокай' * 'Йевра' * 'Хеззоран' * 'Бортис' * 'Ориллта' * 'Шенаяг' Орден Лордов ситов/Правило двух ]] Все ситхы следующие Правилу двух, учитель и ученик, носили титул Тёмного лорда ситхов. Этот список в хронологическом порядке. * 'Дарт Бэйн' * 'Дарт Занна' * 'Дарт Когнус' * 'Дарт Милленниал' * 'Дарт Вективус' * 'Дарт Гайл' * 'Дарт Гравид' * 'Дарт Гин' * 'Дарт Рэмейдж' * 'Учитель Дарта Тенебруса' * 'Дарт Тенебрус' * 'Дарт Венамис' * 'Дарт Плэгис' * 'Дарт Сидиус' * 'Дарт Мол' * 'Дарт Тиранус' * 'Дарт Вейдер' Лорды ситхов после битвы при Эндоре *'Кип Дюррон' *'X1' ]] Ситхы Люмии *'Люмия' *Флинт *Карнор Джакс *'Дарт Кейдус' *Тахири Вейла Затерянное племя ситхов *Дернас *Виун Гаалан *Исадрия Каладрис *Кендра Китаи *Джариад Корзин *'Нида Корзин' *'Йару Корзин' *Флен Лузо *Соуж Лузо *Энара Массар *Паллима *Оларис Рея *Сашал *Саммюэль Шарша *Вантасури Шиа *Сарасу Таалон *Джеско Умарн *Айваар Воркан *'Лиллия Венн' *'Дариш Вол' *Такарис Йур Единые ситы/Правило одного ]] *'Дарт Крайт' *Дарт Азард *Дарт Хэвок *Дарт Крул *Дарт Малади *Дарт Мейлвал *Дарт Нил *Дарт Родер *Дарт Рив *Дарт Руйн *Дарт Страйф *Дарт Талон *Дарт Вурик *Дарт Уиирлок I *Дарт Уиирлок II *Дарт Уиирлок III *Дициан Культ Злобы *'Дарт Андедду' Неизвестный временной период *Дарт Карнейдж *Комок-Да Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant: Aflame'' *''Knight Errant'' novel *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 6: Deluge, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 8: Deluge, Part 3'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi!'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Dark Empire'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 45: Monster, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 46: Monster, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' }} Источники * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' См. также *Лорд джедаев *Лорд *Орден ситхов